Generally, an electronic cigarette includes an atomizing assembly and a battery assembly. In conventional electronic cigarettes, the atomizing assemblies are usually connected with the battery assemblies by threads. Since the thread connection may be prone to misplace, have poor reliability, and be inconvenient to be disassembled, the performance of the electronic cigarettes may be adversely affected. In order to solve the above problems, in some electronic cigarettes in the prior art, a connecting method of direct insertion and tension or a connecting method of magnetic joint is adopted. However, since an electronic cigarette is a product for quitting smoking, whether the electronic cigarette can meet mental and physical demands of smokers and whether the electronic cigarette conforms to habits of smokers formed in many years will directly affect the effect for quitting smoking. The connecting method of direct insertion and tension and the connecting method of magnet joint not only have the drawback of insecure connections, but also change the habit that smokers generally like to connect the atomizing assembly with the battery assembly by rotation operations when using the electronic cigarette. Therefore, when a smoker uses an electronic cigarette using the aforementioned connecting methods, he or she may resist quitting smoking. In other words, the electronic cigarette may go against quitting smoking, and the user experience of the electronic cigarette is bad.